


Winter Wonder

by MiraclesInApril



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, M/M, Nasty, PWP, Rough Sex, Royalty, Smut, cum swallowing and swapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraclesInApril/pseuds/MiraclesInApril
Summary: “Baby,” Chanyeol said lowly, taking Baekhyun’s face in his hand. He made sure Baekhyun looked him in the eye, seeing his wild expression before darting out his tongue and licking Baekhyun’s lips, small but thorough licks, over his lips again and again before moving on to his jaw, licking the curved length. It was wet, it was dirty and lewd but undeniably titillating. He trailed the soft wet muscle up to Baekhyun’s ear to whisper “You make me feel like an animal.”





	1. Winter Wonder

***

Baekhyun clenched his hands together, trying to breathe in and out, as calmly as he could. Chatter and music surrounded him, people swaying around with their partners, bronze wine glasses being passed by servants on silver platters. His brother Sehun was standing beside him, conversing with his old friend of Calena Court.

The Great Hall of Calena Castle looked nothing like the one of his family’s castle back home. But he guessed it had been redecorated for the sake of the Winter Ball. The hall was adorned with blue and white, the soft cool colours of winter. Glittering white paper flakes hung from grooved column to grooved column, the tapestries were all white with intricate lapis thread embroidered into them, telling stories of a snowy expanse of land with blue headed wolves. Small reindeer antlers hung from the ceiling as well as more faux snowflakes. The dress code was white or light blue, as reflected by the guests’ clothing to humour the spirit of the season.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves except Baekhyun whose heart was in his throat, anxiety churning his stomach.It was the first time he visited Calena Castle. He was to meet his betrothed; the Crown Prince of Calena.

“Stop being so anxious, we talked about this.” Sehun put a hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder, trying to comfort his uneasy brother. Baekhyun only huffed in response, mumbling under his breath how it was easy for Sehun to say that.

“He’ll love you. Everyone does.” Sehun said simply, squeezing Baekhyun’s shoulder.

The royal trumpets blared promptly, signalling the presence of the King and Queen and a hush fell over the lively Great Hall. A path cleared like Moses and the Red Sea as the monarchs made their way through, each body bowing as they passed.

“Welcome dear guests of the Crown!” The Queen began, smiling kindly at her subjects. She was tall and elegant, heavy white petticoat fanning around her prettily, crown shining on her dark head. The King stood next to her, broad and burly, dressed in a fine tunic with elaborate patterns and a smile on his face that was just as kind as the Queen’s. Beside them Baekhyun realized, was the person that had been making him nervous for the previous weeks he had been preparing to come to Calena. The Crown Prince had the height of his mother but the broadness of his father. He was elegant and regal, silver hair and dark inky eyes. His austere look was softened by his prominent ears, making him look younger, kinder.

By the time Baekhyun had snapped out of his daze, the Queen had finished welcoming her guests and the royal family was now walking in his direction.

“Hyung,” Baekhyun whispered in panic, trying to hide himself behind Sehun’s tall frame.

“It’s alright Baek, they won’t harm you. You’ve known this was going to happen for a long time. You’re strong. Don’t panic now, it’s alright Baek. You’ll be fine.” Sehun smiled at his brother encouragingly, rubbing comforting circles in his back before pulling away.

“Prince Baekhyun! Prince Sehun!” The King exclaimed, walking over to the two royal brothers.

“Your Highness,” they both bowed. The monarchs bowed in return, Baekhyun and Sehun were royals in their own right.

“Welcome! We would like to extend our apologies to you. We have just returned from Enos and couldn’t receive you ourselves.” The King explained. Baekhyun had found it strange that the royal family had not been there when he and Sehun had arrived but he was glad for it because it gave him more time to ready and collect himself before he met his fiancé.

“No need to apologise your Highness, we understand.” Sehun said politely.

“I believe we should introduce the two betrothed and let them get to know one another.” The Queen smiled, gesturing at the tall boy behind her.

“Prince Baekhyun, I present to you my son, Prince Chanyeol.” The King stepped aside and gestured at his son. The Crown Prince stared at Baekhyun, the look in his eyes unreadable before he bowed fully in the direction of Baekhyun.

“My brother, Prince Baekhyun.” Sehun gestured at his brother and that was Baekhyun’s cue to bow. He prayed that he would not fall over and land flat on his face, he was quite clumsy when jittery.

“Come Prince Sehun, let us talk and leave the youngsters to each other.” The Queen beckoned for Sehun to follow and the three adults walked away, already commencing a conversation.

Baekhyun bowed his head, unable to look up. He was too intimidated by the Crown Prince. He had been told that Chanyeol was handsome…but he hadn’t been expecting this. Handsome was not enough to describe the prince. He was breath-taking.

“Hello.” The Crown Prince said and Baekhyun decided that he liked that voice, the way it was deep and mellifluous at the same time.

“Hello.” Baekhyun replied, raising his eyes to look at Chanyeol. He scolded himself for being so timid, he was a prince for goodness sake, he had grown up with confidence and self-assurance. But he felt so small under Chanyeol’s gaze, he felt engulfed by his presence.

“May I have this dance?” Chanyeol politely held out a hand, waiting for Baekhyun to place his in it. The smaller prince placed dainty fingers in the taller one’s palm and he found himself being led onto the dance floor, multiple heads swinging their way, eyes judging him and mouths whispering. Baekhyun was used to being stared at, being judged and whispered about; he was a royal and naturally people talked amongst themselves. But he was far from home where things were familiar and everything felt so foreign at Calena.

Chanyeol’s hand was big and covered his own whole, stopping him from shaking. Baekhyun felt a blush spread through his cheeks, embarrassed that Chanyeol would see how nervous he was but liking how his hand felt in the Crown Prince’s.

People cleared space for them as they stepped onto the dance floor, bowing in respect and moving away. Chanyeol placed a hand on Baekhyun’s waist and the other clasped Baekhyun’s outstretched hand, filling in the spaces between. They began to move, their practiced steps matching the music. The Crown Prince stared intently down at Baekhyun, as though he were reading a story on Baekhyun’s face. The smaller one could feel his cheeks heating, confused as to why Chanyeol was looking at him like that. The Crown Prince didn’t look happy and Baekhyun felt tears pricking at his eyes but bit the inside of his cheeks hard, the sting dissipating the liquid emotion welling in his eyes.

“You’re a graceful dancer.” Chanyeol said, his voice sincere. And then he smiled. Baekhyun was taken aback. Chanyeol looked so different when he smiled. His eyes shone, crinkling at the corners. His lips stretched lopsidedly, showing dazzling white teeth.He exuded happiness and it made him look youthful.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun managed not to stutter, looking away bashfully.

They danced dance after dance, both skilled and lithe. There was some satisfaction in dancing with someone on the same level of skill and they waltzed and spun around, matching the lively music step for step. They took breaks, eating the delicacies prepared for the festival next to each other, shyly on Baekhyun’s account and quite amused on Chanyeol’s. They conversed with people, Chanyeol introducing them to Baekhyun before they went back to the dance floor to dance some more as expected of them.

“You look quite red, would you like to leave and get some air for a while?” Chanyeol offered, taking in Baekhyun’s flushed face.

“It’s alright, mother and father are expecting us to leave at some point.” Chanyeol winked at Baekhyun, prying a shy laugh from his lips.

“Alright.” Baekhyun accepted.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Chanyeol hadn’t let go of Baekhyun as they stepped off the dance floor. He offered the crook of his arm to Baekhyun and gave him a small smile when Baekhyun linked his arm there. Unknown to Baekhyun that Chanyeol had signalled for a servant, two met them as soon they stepped onto the hallway, holding two long white hooded cloaks, fur lining the inside and intricate golden patterns of velvet on the hood lining. Chanyeol took the smaller one and turned to Baekhyun.

“Oh,” Baekhyun said when he realized Chanyeol wanted to put the cloak on him. His heart beat fast as the Crown Prince locked the metal clasp to keep the heavy article of clothing in place.

“You’re smaller than I was told.” Chanyeol murmured thoughtfully, looking at how the cloak pooled on the smooth stone around Baekhyun’s feet more than it should have.

“I had this made for you but I’m sorry it does not fit you properly.” Chanyeol apologized elaborately.

Baekhyun looked up at the Crown Prince, surprised. He had not known what to expect with the Crown Prince, he did not know if he were cruel or kind. The rumours leaned towards the latter but Baekhyun wasn’t intent on listening to them. However, he certainly had not expected him to be this thoughtful. Baekhyun had heard stories of all monarchs leading loveless marriages, in which both parties were wed by status but not by heart and that all kings tossed away their legal partners for misters and mistresses as soon as they were wed. These were the fears that had kept Baekhyun awake. These were the fears that had brewed anxiety in Baekhyun’s stomach. Being bound to someone who would not spare him a single thought. But this small act of kindness gave Baekhyun a little hope.

“You didn’t have to. Thank you Prince Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said sincerely.

“Please, let's not be terribly formal with each other. Chanyeol is fine.” Said Chanyeol with a smile before taking his cloak and putting it on.

 “Come.” Chanyeol offered his arm again.

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

The sky was a steely unrelenting gray, no hint of the dying sun. A prickly wind was building up, tossing white snowflakes every which way. The ground was veiled by a thick layer of snow, covering any sign of green or earth. The pair came across few people and far between as most were either guests of or waiting on the guests of the Winter Ball.

The pair walked quietly along the dark stoned cloister, one ridden with nerves and the other observing the anxious one. The frosty air felt good after the suffocating heat of the Great Hall. The Crown Prince was not fond of crowds; much rather preferred his own company or the company of the few he treasured. He was not a people’s person but being monarch meant being groomed into the role, despite one’s nature; be it social or lonesome. It was not a question nature, rather it was nurture.

He could not figure out whether his little betrothed was social or fit into the latter category but the silence between them at that moment was comfortable and enjoyable.

“Where are we going?” Baekhyun asked as Chanyeol led them out of the cloister, towards one of the castle minor gates.

“Somewhere special.” Was the Crown Prince’s knowing reply.

They walked down a smoothly carved stone path way, snow piling on each sides on the path like someone had purposely cleared the snow to make a visible way.

“This is the garden but the snow is too heavy around this time of the year.” Chanyeol explained, gesturing to their sides.

“There’s so much snow.” Baekhyun marvelled, looking around at the white expanse that stretched on as far as the eye could see, dusting the tops of tallest trees and turning the horizon a blinding white.

“I heard there’s an eternal spring in your lands.” Chanyeol smiled at the awed petit boy.

“Hmm,” Baekhyun hummed in reply, still admiring the land. He regretted having slept through the journey to Calena, he could now imagine land after land covered in this magical white, turning everything into a winter wonder of sorts.

The path seemed to snake through the snow for an infinite amount of distance but when they came to a fork, Chanyeol steered them _off_ the stone and turned them to the snow.

“What-“

“Come on,” Chanyeol just walked Baekhyun through the snow, ignoring the muffled cries the smaller one was making. Baekhyun’s legs were much shorter than the Crown Prince’s and the snow came up to his knees, making it difficult for him to walk.

When it became evident that it was too much of a challenge for Baekhyun to successfully tread through the thick snow, Chanyeol decided to end both of their misery and carry Baekhyun instead.

“What are you doing!” Baekhyun exclaimed as his world titled and he found himself in the steady arms of his fiancé.

“Saving time.” Chanyeol grinned at Baekhyun, not letting the incredulous expression of the smaller one deter him.

Baekhyun was stiff, his hands dangling down, afraid to come around the man who had unceremoniously taken him into his arms. He could feel Chanyeol’s breath warm on his face. He could see every inch of Chanyeol’s face clearly, the lack of distance granting him an up close image of every detail on the Crown Prince’s handsome mien, from the almond shaped eyes that had a hard glint, the arched brows that hovered over those dark chocolate eyes, the angled nose that had a litter of natural blemishes that were most likely undetectable from afar, the course lips that were bloody and plump, the colour seeming odd in the dreary landscape. He tried to figure out if being unbalanced was making his head feel light or if it was the proximity of the Crown Prince. Finally they came to the edge of the tall foreboding trees where the snow was thin due to the canopy accommodating much of it. Chanyeol set Baekhyun on the ground, a halting hand on his hips as Baekhyun swayed slightly.

Chanyeol smiled again at Baekhyun before taking his hand and taking him into the forest. The way the trees hulked over them presaged danger, a menacing reminder of how powerless the pair were in the grip of nature. Baekhyun deliberated behind Chanyeol, the way the trees were suddenly closing in on them unsettling him.

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol reassured Baekhyun, rubbing his thumb over Baekhyun’s knuckles. Baekhyun momentarily forgot his reluctance, seeing the Crown Prince look at him like that, caress his hands softly like that. There was a distinct change in Chanyeol. His face was brighter, his stance was lighter like he had shed a layer, his gait was happier and there was a childlike glee about his expression. It was like an expression of homecoming.

There was not much of a path in the forest, the trees were far too close for Baekhyun’s liking, their long limbs transgressing over each to create a barky mess of peeping green dominated by layers and layers of pristine white. And though it seemed the path was obscured by branches, the ground was undeniably softer and thinner than it had been before they had entered the forest.

Baekhyun was ultimately beginning to lose himself in the gentle white beauty of the season when Chanyeol came to a stop at last. There was a low brown hard wood bench before them, looking haphazardly out of place in all the stark snow.

“Have a seat.” Chanyeol gestured at the bench and Baekhyun complied. The trees were so close together the small path between them almost non-existent as their branches brushed. There was much more green exposed, the snow hugging the branches lightly as though this part of the forest was too huddled for the snow to dominate. Chanyeol sat down next to him, not leaving any space between them.

“This is my secret place. Do you have one back in your land Baekhyunnie? May I call you that, Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol asked with a sincerity Baekhyun had been yet to see all day. His heart skipped a beat, hearing the sweetly said endearment escaping Chanyeol’s lips. He blushed slightly, trying to calm his heart down before answering.

“Yes, you may call me that. And yes, I do have a special place back home. There’s a clearing in the forest but our forest at home is not like this one. The trees are big but the branches are widely spaced and very high so they don’t get in your way and they don’t get covered by snow. It’s usually green all year round, it rains a lot. The clearing is really plush and just at its feet, there’s a waterfall. Not many people know about, it’s very peaceful. I like to sit there sometimes.” Baekhyun finished, biting his lip in embarrassment. He felt foolish for having disclosed all that information, it was a simple question and perhaps Chanyeol had not wanted any elaboration. But rambling when he was nervous was a hard habit for him to break.

“That seems very interesting, I’d like to visit it one day.” Chanyeol said delightfully to Baekhyun, no mockery in his tone.

“This place is my secret. I’ve never seen another soul here. Look, if you close your eyes, you can lose yourself. It’s almost like a wonder land.” Chanyeol motioned around them.

“Look around.” Chanyeol instructed Baekhyun, excitement in his eyes. Baekhyun obediently did so. He took in the trees that now seemed much friendlier, covered in white, the snow lying softly beneath their feet, coating everything like a second skin, the canopy the branches formed above them, closing around them, shielding them from the world. It suddenly felt very intimate, their location, their proximity and the stories they were sharing.

“Now listen and clear your mind.” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun found himself blind as a warm pair of hands came over his eyes, backing his body into the taller one.

At first Baekhyun only made protesting noises, the surprise of being robbed of his vision making him uncooperative. But under the guidance of Chanyeol’s velvety calm and encouraging voice, he found the serenity Chanyeol wanted him to find. He closed his eyes even though he could not see anything either way and listened. He felt the cool air enter his lungs, he imagined soft snowflakes landing on the ground, he felt his heart beat in his chest, felt the warmness of Chanyeol’s hands on his skin and he unintentionally leaned back into it. His mind was blank and tranquillity had descended over him, making him feel like he had slipped into an ethereal realm.

“Pleasant feeling, is it not?” Chanyeol said right next to his ear and Baekhyun jolted out of the calm stupor he had fallen into. The Crown Prince’s hands fell away from his face and the smaller one turned his body to face him.

He found Chanyeol staring at him like he was caught in a daze of his own, eyes searching Baekhyun’s. Chanyeol lowered Baekhyun’s hood, revealing his dark glossy locks now being kissed by white as snowflakes landed gently in their midst.

“I did not know,” Chanyeol said, raising a calloused finger to trace down Baekhyun’s cheek, “that my betrothed is so alluring.” Chanyeol’s fingers went to Baekhyun’s other cheek and felt the skin gently.

Baekhyun’s skin was slightly flushed from the cold, the tip of his nose red. His eyes were wide as they stared back at Chanyeol, a pretty sparkle lying there. His face was sharp and small, forming a heart shape. His eyebrows were dark against his snowy skin, his lips like crimson halves against the stark colour. Chanyeol could almost swear Baekhyun was radiant, he had never seen anyone so exquisite.

“So delicate,” Chanyeol murmured, caressing Baekhyun’s lip with his thumb, staring at where his finger was. Baekhyun’s breath hitched, his heart thundering in his chest like the hooves of a million galloping stallions. His eyes widened further as he saw Chanyeol lean down, his eyes closed, lashes stark against his skin. But he didn’t touch Baekhyun’s lips as the smaller one was expecting but placed a sweet, chaste kiss on Baekhyun’s rosy cheek. Baekhyun stared star struck at Chanyeol. No one had ever looked at him the way Chanyeol was looking at him at that moment. He felt a strange tug in his heart.

“Your hands are cold,” Chanyeol said, picking up the small dainty ones between his own, “Shall we go?” and even though it was posed as a question, Chanyeol pulled them  both up, not letting go of Baekhyun’s hand.

This time when Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s hand, it felt different. The air between them had shifted, like it was growing charged, filling more and more each moment with their emotions and Chanyeol’s hold on Baekhyun felt pleasantly warm.

 

 

***

 

 

The sun had almost set when they returned to the castle, the festivity not showing any signs of dying soon. Shadows were hugging every object and it was several degrees frostier but the instruments playing in the Great Hall could faintly be heard from the cloister in the west wing, almost the opposite direction of the Great Hall.

“Would you like to go back to the party,” Chanyeol asked, turning to Baekhyun, “or would you accompany me to my chambers?” Chanyeol stepped closer. Baekhyun took an involuntary step back.

“Your chambers?” the smaller one asked, a little apprehensive.

“To talk privately… or do other things…” Chanyeol winked salaciously, making Baekhyun blush.  Baekhyun liked parties, he liked dancing, he liked music and he liked festival delicacies. He could have gone back to the party and pretend that he and Chanyeol had not had a strange moment in the forest where it had felt like they were the only two people alive, he could pretend he had not felt the rush of emotions in his body. There were so many things he could have done, so many things he should have done as expected of a prince (being alone with a betrothed before marriage without a chaperone was not) but he _wanted_ something else. He wanted to go with the Crown Prince…to talk _. Curious_ , he told himself, _it’s only right for me to be curious about the one I am to spend my life with,_ Baekhyun reasoned.

“I feel a bit too tired for the party.” Baekhyun said evenly though his heart was beating in curious anticipation. His decision was loud between them even though his voice had been nothing but a whisper.

“Well then my betrothed should rest,” Chanyeol grinned smugly, pleased by Baekhyun’s answer. He took the smaller one’s hand, as though this was now a normal happening between them, and once again led the way.

The halls were long, the torches already lit and making the pair’s shadow long and foreboding before them. The air between them was now heavy, unsaid words and intentions crawling onto their skin. Baekhyun’s stomach muscles were clenching again and this time he couldn’t explain the anxiety he was feeling.

 

Chanyeol’s chamber was in the royal wing of the castle. It was spacious and scarcely and plainly furnished, bordering unlived in. All the candles in their metal holds and candelabras had already been lit by the servants, giving the room an intimate feel with dark cryptic shadows, like the silhouettes were whispering tempting risqué secrets.

Baekhyun took in the unostentatious room, large four poster bed with modest quilts and coverings, chest at the bed’s head, the wooden chair facing the long narrow window pane, the divan lying in front of the fireplace, the mantelpiece that held few ornaments. It felt so bare and empty, the only thing that seemed like it was used often was the writing desk wedged in the corner, sheaf of papers and books piling high and scattered all over, several quills in their ink stands lying haphazardly on the table.

It was such a stark contrast to Baekhyun’s quarters back in his home. Baekhyun’s rooms were all extravagant, finely embellished with the best, showing the full regalia of a monarch offspring. It was not that Baekhyun was stuck up or conceited, he just took pleasure in small fineries.

“Sit Baekhyunnie, I’ll start a fire.” Chanyeol gestured towards the divan, going to kneel by the large fireplace.

Baekhyun settled on the soft woolly divan, watching as the Crown Prince rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, the material hugging his toned arms well and his silken jerkin fitting his chest and making the muscles on his back flex as he rearranged the logs in the grate.

“Your teeth are chattering.” Chanyeol noted without looking back at Baekhyun as he poked at the fire he had got going with the long forked poker.  The fire crackled and crepitated as it took to the wood, providing light but not yet the much needed warmth. Chanyeol put the poker down on the hearth and strolled to his writing desk. He towered over the writing desk, pulling out the drawer compartment and tooking an object that was obscured from Baekhyun’s sight out.

“There’s another way of warming up, Baekhyunnie, do you know?” Chanyeol said as he sat next to Baekhyun on the divan, again opting to not leave any space between them. Baekhyun said nothing, the look in his eyes enough of an answer.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, sitting down next to Baekhyun on the divan, opening a jewelled ivory box and taking out a cylindrical shaped wad of brown paper stuffed with sawdust-like material.

“Do you smoke?” The Crown Prince picked up a silver lighter out of the box and lit what Baekhyun now realized was a cigar.

“N-no.” Baekhyun stuttered, taken aback.

The smaller boy watched as the Crown Prince lit the round object, waiting for it to catch fire and light properly before putting it in his mouth and dragging the smoke. The wispy white tendrils clouded the space in front of them, dissipating not long after, leaving a pungent smell only for Chanyeol to breathe out smoke, again and again.

Baekhyun watched intrigued.

“I’m going to try something, you have the liberty to say no at any time.” Chanyeol now looked at Baekhyun properly for the first time since they entered the room, heat in his eyes. Baekhyun stared at him, shock cementing his bones. When Baekhyun didn’t react immediately, Chanyeol pulled him towards himself gently. He put the cigar in his mouth again, hollowing his cheeks as his took in the smoke. And then he pressed his lips against Baekhyun’s.

Baekhyun blinked rapidly, startled. Chanyeol’s lips were warm against his cold ones, seeping smoke into his mouth. The Crown Prince’s face was slanted against his, nose brushing his own and skin right on skin. Baekhyun did not want to but the smoke was tickling his throat and he could not help but cough. He pushed Chanyeol away from him, turning his head as the smoke choked him.

“It’s alright Baekhyunnie, that happens the first time. Don’t breathe it in, breathe out through your noise.” Chanyeol explained, patting Baekhyun’s back. When the smaller one managed to stop coughing, he looked at the taller, rendered speechless. But Chanyeol didn’t give him time to speak again, he hooked a finger under Baekhyun’s chin, tilting the small face up before taking a drag from the cigar and pressing his lips to Baekhyun’s once again. This time, Baekhyun was prepared and he found himself adhering to Chanyeol’s instructions, letting the smoke enter his mouth from Chanyeol’s, holding it before letting it out and breathing through his nose.

“That’s it.” Chanyeol praised, kissing Baekhyun without smoke this time. Chanyeol’s lips felt rough and hot against Baekhyun’s, smelling of cigar and something a little more discreet but it did not taste revolting in the slightest. Baekhyun was beginning to crave the taste. Chanyeol kissed him softly, just the press of lips together. And then something soft and wet prodded against his lips and Baekhyun instinctively parted his mouth, allowing Chanyeol to begin unwinding Baekhyun.

Cigar in one hand, Chanyeol unclasped Baekhyun’s cloak with the other, pushing the heavy clothing off the small prince. He pulled Baekhyun closer, almost to the point that he was sitting on his lap. He ran a hand over Baekhyun’s velvet clad arm, down to the thin fingers and linked them with his while persistently enveloping Baekhyun’s tongue with his, tasting his mouth, wrapping it with his own. Initially Baekhyun had been unresponsive but as a low heat meandered in his veins, he found himself wanting something, needing something more from Chanyeol. He opened his mouth and let Chanyeol enrapture it, let Chanyeol’s hands spread fire over his body wherever they touched.

Chanyeol disconnected their lips in favour of putting the cigar to his lips and touching it to Baekhyun’s again. Baekhyun loved the smell, loved the taste. He sucked in the smoke before opening his mouth, smoke trailing out, looking at Chanyeol with hooded hazy eyes and flushed skin, a completely erotic sight that had Chanyeol’s groin hardening.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol moaned, pulling Baekhyun completely onto his lap, curling a hand around the slender waist. Baekhyun straddled Chanyeol upright, placing his hands on those sturdy shoulders, feeling a hotness in his body he had never felt before and an extreme hardness in his member he had never felt before.

“Open your mouth Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol instructed as he took a mouthful of smoke from the cigar. Baekhyun did so and Chanyeol placed his closed lips against Baekhyun’s and then dragged them down, coating his own lips with Baekhyun’s saliva and then he bit Baekhyun’s lip allowing the smoke to escape from his mouth and shroud Baekhyun’s with the addictive nicotine. The white tendrils of smoke hovered between them, making it seem like they were looking at each other through a hazy glass as Chanyeol sucked on Baekhyun’s lower lip, salacious and arousing.

“How seductive you are Baekhyun,” Chanyeol spoke against Baekhyun’s mouth, their lips caressing each other as he formed the words.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said pleadingly, although he was not sure what exactly he was asking for. Chanyeol turned slightly and tossed the cigar into the fireplace before turning to Baekhyun and wrapping both his arms around Baekhyun’s slight and shapely waist.

“Baby,” Chanyeol said, kissing Baekhyun. Baekhyun moaned against Chanyeol’s lips.

“Do you like that Baekhyunnie? Do you like it when I call you ‘baby’? Does it turn you on?” Chanyeol asked, trailing his lips to Baekhyun’s ear to whisper in it huskily.

“My dearest betrothed, I’ll find out everything that sets your body on fire, in time.” Chanyeol promised darkly before taking Baekhyun’s lips again, satisfying both of their needs for each other. Their groans were pressing against each other and they could feel the other one’s arousal.

Baekhyun gasped at Chanyeol’s touches, feeling overwhelmingly pleased when the taller one grasped both of his plump ass cheeks and pressed them together while pushing Baekhyun into him, making their clothed members rub deliciously against each other. Baekhyun slipped his hand under Chanyeol’s clothes to grip onto his back, needing to find purchase as Chanyeol began to roll his hips and unhinge them both further.

“Baby,” Chanyeol breathed as Baekhyun buried his face in his neck and licked it tentatively. Baekhyun could not explain why he felt his member throb every time Chanyeol said that but it did and he squeezed his legs tighter around Chanyeol’s middle, letting out a small wanton noise.

“We should,” Baekhyun gasped as Chanyeol continued groping his ass, “probably stop!” Baekhyun let out breathlessly. Chanyeol hummed in agreement but he did not halt, he proceeded to kissing Baekhyun’s neck in return, sucking the skin to leave a love bite that would surely colour evidently by morning.

“But you,” Chanyeol said, kissing Baekhyun, “are,” another kiss, “so,” another one, “addicting.” One last lingering kiss before Chanyeol finally pulled away and rested his forehead against Baekhyun’s. They were both flushed and breathing heavily. They stared at each other, as if seeing each other for the first time, the desire for each other still evident somewhere in the depth of their eyes.

“Are you warm now?” Chanyeol asked with faux innocence, completely baffling Baekhyun. It was like they hadn't been almost tearing at each other's bodies just a moment before. But there was a michiveious glint in Chanyeol's eyes that made Baekhyun diregard the angelic expression on his fiance's face. 

“I don’t know, I still feel a little bit cold,” Baekhyun said coyly, catching on.

“Perhaps you should stay the night then, so I could keep you warm.” Chanyeol murmured against Baekhyun with a smile.

“Perhaps I should.” Baekhyun replied, smiling back.

 

Chanyeol stood up, Baekhyun still hoisted around his waist. He walked them to the bed and put Baekhyun down before he started helping him undress.

“My night clothes are in my case.” Baekhyun informed Chanyeol as the taller helped Baekhyun take off his jerkin.

“I’ll lend you a shirt. You can sleep in your undergarments. Is that alright?” Chanyeol asked, pushing Baekhyun into a sitting position and untying his boots for him. Baekhyun felt his heart flutter at the care Chanyeol was showing him, handling him so gently as though he could break. He looked up at the giant as he pulled one of his shirts that he retrieved over Baekhyun, the shirt far too large on him.

“You’re so small, so delicate.” said Chanyeol quietly, ruffling Baekhyun’s hair. Baekhyun blushed, his heart fluttering again. He wondered how many times his heart could skip beats in one night. The Crown Prince was so lovely, Baekhyun had not even imagined he could be like this. He had heard many things concerning the Crown Prince, accepted many things before he had even met Chanyeol but he had not expected things to go as they had that day.

Chanyeol pulled back the quilts and bed coverings and set Baekhyun down before he began undressing himself. When he had pulled a sleeping tunic over his head, he settled down next to Baekhyun, pulling him impossibly and endearingly close.

“Baby,” Chanyeol said breathlessly, kissing Baekhyun’s nose and looking at Baekhyun like he was truly amazed by him. “It would be unorthodox for me to take you on the first night that we met,” Chanyeol said, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek, “but I want to take you Baekhyun. I want to take you hard.” He breathed against the tender lips before kissing them. Baekhyun’s arms found their way to Chanyeol’s neck, looping there. The smaller was relishing Chanyeol’s attention, revelling in the titillating touches.

“But we should really get to know one another,” Chanyeol gulped, pulling forcibly away from Baekhyun, looking regretful.

“Who are you Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked with a soft smile, nestling himself in Chanyeol’s embrace. He loved the warmness of their bodies, the comfortable way his head came up to Chanyeol’s chest and the way the taller cradled his head there, the lulling circles on the small of his back, the steady breathing and heartbeat against his own.  He could get used to it. He wanted to get used to it. He only hoped Chanyeol would feel the same.

 

Chanyeol stroked Baekhyun’s hair as they talked that night, talking about the most mundane and inane things, finding that they had a similar sense of humour. They were alike in many ways and yet there were many differences between them. They discussed the things they diverged in, argued a bit before moving in; there was a lot of time to discuss things in detail and Baekhyun had a hunch they would quarrel frequently as they were both passionate about their principles but he was fine with that. Differences did not necessarily serve to divide.  The giant who looked cold from afar was a warm person, listening to Baekhyun intently, making attentive remarks and reminding him that he would not judge him. He kept holding Baekhyun closer, as though making sure his fiancé would not go anywhere and Baekhyun’s heart tugged in emotion again.

Chanyeol had such a pleasant voice, Baekhyun thought he would ask him to read something to him sometime. He felt the vibrations of Chanyeol’s voice in his own chest and he snuggled closer, loving the feel. Chanyeol was large and warm and he engulfed Baekhyun, They were both puzzled by how natural things felt between them, how comfortable they were in spite of having met that same day. But it was undeniable, the attraction and the sense of belonging in each other’s arms. And as Baekhyun’s eyes shuttered closed late into the night, he found himself thinking that perhaps this royal marriage would be different, perhaps he would be happy with future King Park Chanyeol.

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

The sun was bright and in his eyes when Baekhyun woke up. The curtains had been drawn back, allowing the radiant rays to beam into the room. He sat up, stretching like a feline and gave a great yawn. It was only when he looked to his side, a little disoriented, that he realized the space next to him was cold and empty. He thought back to the previous night, wondering if he had it dreamt up amidst his hopes and fears of seeing his betrothed. But looking around the room, it was the exact one he had fallen asleep in, curled in the Crown Prince’s embrace.

He was about to slip into the slippers by his feet when he noticed a lone platter on the low wooden bedside table, a small piece of paper folded on top. Curiously, he picked it and opened it.

_‘Even in sleep you are quite delightful. I told the servants to fetch your clothes. Wash up and join us for breakfast Baekhyunnie.’_

Baekhyun’s smile grew with each word, a quiver of happiness passing in his chest. He returned the paper to its place before getting up. He was about to enter the washroom when he spotted his clothes Chanyeol had talked about on the divan and he smiled. The Crown Prince was quite thoughtful. And he had not imagined the happenings of the previous day.

 

 

 

The royal dining table had two occupants when a servant led Baekhyun into the long room. A lengthy voluminous mahogany table stood dominantly, high chairs pulled in and candelabras and silver jugs placed at regular intervals.

“Good morning.” Baekhyun greeted his brother and the Crown Prince cheerfully. The two princes halted eating, putting their cutlery down.

“Morning Baek. Did you sleep well?” Sehun smirked at Baekhyun knowingly, a mocking glint in his eyes. Baekhyun eyed his brother, he thought Sehun would be upset at him for staying in the Crown Prince’s chambers before they were wed and especially on the first night they had known each other. But all the Baekhyun could see was a pleased playful smirk on his brother’s face and he thought that called for some suspicion.

“Yes hyung,” Baekhyun replied with narrowed eyes, taking a seat next to his brother which happened to be right across Chanyeol. Chanyeol only stared at him, a solemn expression on his face and Baekhyun’s stomach did a flip. Why did the Crown Prince look at him so cold? Where were all the emotions he had read on his face last night? Had they danced in the Great Hall and parted as strangers? Is that all that had happened? Had Baekhyun really _dreamt_ the rest?

A servant placed food on Baekhyun’s plate, setting various dishes in front of him so he could take more servings if he wished. He was too nervous to eat much but he nibbled at a triangular slice of cheese, trying to look as natural as possible since his brother knew him to be hefty morning eater.

“I had a lovely conversation with your lovely fiancé. It was all very lovely.” Sehun nudged at Baekhyun, giving a smile that was all teeth and eyes. Baekhyun froze, knowing that smile on his brother’s face. It was his mischievous smile, when he had done something quite awful but wasn’t too bothered. Baekhyun gulped, wondering what Sehun had said to Chanyeol that had turned him cold and sour.

“Hyung-“

“Well, I’m full. Be safe Baek.” Sehun winked at a confused Baekhyun before lowering his head slightly in the direction of Chanyeol. Baekhyun stared after his brother, his brain working fast to figure out how much damage Sehun had caused. Perhaps he had truly been angry at Baekhyun for misconduct, even though he was not the most pristine conduct-wise, and took his frustration out on Chanyeol?

“Prince Sehun is charming.” Chanyeol said but his tone was gravelly, his expression of one that had swallowed bricks. Baekhyun said nothing, clasping his hands tightly under the table and pressed his lips together in a white anxious line.

“Eat. You’re going to need a lot of strength for today.” Chanyeol said, nodding towards Baekhyun’s full plate. His tone was indifferent and Baekhyun found too many questions flitting through his head. Was this rejection?

“What am I going to do today that requires more strength than any other day?” Baekhyun asked, opting to ignore the elephant in the room and carry on as though there weren’t any tears crawling into his eyes and threatening to spill.

“It’s a surprise.” Chanyeol shrugged, taking a sip from his cup. Baekhyun wanted to stab Chanyeol with his fork. The nonchalance, the sparse glances, the posture, everything about Chanyeol was confusing Baekhyun, upsetting him and he wanted to stand up angrily and demand answers. But he was a prince and he was raised to uphold appearances. He picked up a slice of lofty bread, buttering it with a grace and calm he was not feeling and acted like he was unbothered and uncurious.

It was painfully long, silent breakfast.

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

The road was smooth with few bumps and disturbances. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were alone in the carriage. They were both sporting impartial expressions but the air between them was thick, the tension palpable. Perhaps it was the way the Crown Prince’s jaw was heavy set or the way Baekhyun was scratching the cushion underneath him albeit subconsciously. The smaller prince could feel the taller one’s unrelenting gaze on him. He was slightly irked and unsettled and still perplexed by this change of attitude but he tried his best to ignore it.

 Baekhyun sighed. Although it was morning, he felt exhausted out by the heavy emotions in his chest. He pulled the curtain back, letting light filter into the rectangular moving compartment and gazed at the land they passed by, taking some amount of satisfaction in seeing the beautiful land he had slept on during the previous day’s journey.  Everything was coated in white, the original colour of things peeping through and creating a white canvas dotted with a gamut of colours. The sound of hooves clattering as the carriage ambled along was comforting and the frostiness of the morning was refreshing. Baekhyun was beginning to lose himself in the scenery when the road got rougher, jostling both passengers as the carriage dipped with a wide pot hole. They were far from the paved roads leading up to the castle and the country roads were not as kind.

Baekhyun tried his best to steady himself, holding onto the edge of the seat and stay as rooted as possible but suddenly the altitude changed and Baekhyun found himself lurching forward, gravity claiming him jarringly. He waited for the impact, waiting for the acute pain of banging his head on the carriage floor but it never came. Instead he found himself squashed into another body, inhaling lungfuls of sandalwood, leather and soap, face pressed against a chest.  He didn’t move, afraid to look up at Chanyeol and see those cold eyes.

It took a moment to for Baekhyun to realize that Chanyeol’s hand was in his hair, stroking it, while holding Baekhyun cradled to him. They were no longer jostling and Chanyeol could have let go but he did not and Baekhyun was puzzled even further.

“Baekhyun.”

The smaller prince did not lift his face. He held onto the Crown Prince, trying to prolong facing him. He was standing between Chanyeol’s legs, locked in the space between. He jumped slightly as the carriage once again began passing through rough roads.

“Baekhyunnie,” This time the Crown Prince’s voice was softer, insistently trying to lift Baekhyun’s head up to face him. Baekhyun’s face was blank but Chanyeol could feel the smaller one’s hold on his clothes tighten.

 

Chanyeol had been trying to hold back since the previous night. He had been trying to give them both time to get familiar with one another and even though they had formed a connection, he still could not explain the urgent need to rip Baekhyun’s clothes apart and fuck him till they both could not feel their limbs any longer. Baekhyun was most likely perplexed by his demeanour towards him but the conversation with the small prince’s brother had irked him more than he could say and he found himself releasing that frustration on Baekhyun which was wrong.

“Baby,” Chanyeol said when Baekhyun finally looked up at him, his eyes cold. Chanyeol deserved that, he knew he did. But he did not want to see that expression on Baekhyun’s face, not directed towards him at least.

“I apologize.” Chanyeol caressed Baekhyun’s cheek, searching Baekhyun’s eyes earnestly.

“I do not understand you Chanyeol. Why were you like that earlier on?” Baekhyun asked with heat in his voice, seeing the return of the Chanyeol he had glimpsed the previous night. It was like Chanyeol had taken let the mask on his face fall away and now all that was left was his vulnerable apologetic self but Baekhyun was not ready to give in that easily, he wanted to know why Chanyeol had put them both of them through that.

“I…” Chanyeol started but he never finished. Baekhyun saw Chanyeol’s gaze wander down Baekhyun’s face slowly every inch of skin before coming to rest on Baekhyun’s lips, a hunger filling in his eyes. Baekhyun’s own train of thought was lost as he observed the Crown Prince lick his lips, pink tongue darting out to his course lips and the memories of how that tongue felt on _his_ lips, on _his_ tongue, in _his_ mouth, came rushing back to Baekhyun. He gulped.

It suddenly felt several degrees hotter inside the carriage even though it was chilling to the bone outside. Chanyeol’s eyes met Baekhyun’s and they seemed to be darker than they were just a moment before. Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with blatant desire but there was also something else in his eyes, something seeking Baekhyun’s eyes desperately, something akin to permission. Chanyeol wanted permission to go ahead.

Baekhyun remembered how the fire had crepitated the previous night and right then it felt like that fire was lying between them, heating the air and making them both feel hot and like their skin was tingling.

Baekhyun took the initiative to press their lips together, hands moving up from Chanyeol’s chest in favour of cupping his cheeks. Chanyeol took a deep breath as though he was breathing Baekhyun in, pushing his legs together and forcing Baekhyun onto his lap. The taller angled his face so he could thrust his tongue deeper into Baekhyun’s mouth, resulting in a satisfied mewl. Chanyeol hands were running over Baekhyun’s body, trying to find the seams so he could slip his hands under and feel his small fiancé’s skin. Baekhyun let a small gasp into Chanyeol’s mouth as the taller stuck his hands down his slacks and gripped his thighs. Chanyeol had accidentally pulled Baekhyun’s pants and undergarments down, revealing the thick white ass. Baekhyun pushed himself down onto Chanyeol’s groin as the taller rubbed his thigh, feeling up the voluminous skin like he enjoyed it very much, running his hands down with his nails dragging across the unmarked skin.

Baekhyun grasped Chanyeol’s face like kissing him was the only thing keeping him alive, pushing his tongue against Chanyeol’s, lapping at Chanyeol’s mouth and kissing the rough lips. He felt his arousal grow as the Crown Prince moved his hands to his ass, now bare flesh against flesh unlike the past night and Baekhyun could testify how much more electrifying it felt, the hair on every inch of his body standing on end, feeling like Chanyeol was running a current of pleasure through his body.

“I feel as though,” Baekhyun gasped breaking forcibly away from the kiss but giving in as soon as Chanyeol hungrily pressed their lips together, “I will never get enough of kissing you,” Baekhyun managed to finish his sentence as Chanyeol moved from his mouth and kissed his jaw, travelling down to his neck.

“I surely hope so. Your body is glorious Baekhyunnie, how I did not take you the moment I saw you is a wonder.” Chanyeol pressed more kisses to the pristine neck, Baekhyun arching into it to accommodate Chanyeol.

“Perhaps the notion of self- control does not elude us because we’re not animals,” Baekhyun joked even though desire was building up in his core. Chanyeol laughed, he had seen Baekhyun’s humorous nature from the night before but he did not think one could make jest at such moments.

“Baby,” Chanyeol said lowly, taking Baekhyun’s face in his hand. He made sure Baekhyun looked him in the eye, seeing his wild expression before darting out his tongue and licking Baekhyun’s lips, small but thorough licks, over his lips again and again before moving on to his jaw, licking the curved length. It was wet, it was dirty and lewd but undeniably titillating. He trailed the soft wet muscle up to Baekhyun’s ear to whisper “You make me feel like an animal.” 

The attraction between them was impossible to ignore, sizzling and alive, possessing them both. Baekhyun was half exposed, his ass and thighs now completely bare as Chanyeol had pushed his pants further and further off him, the taller now scraping at the long swan neck with his teeth, nose gliding along, hot breath on skin. Baekhyun moaned, gyrating his lower half against Chanyeol in a way that was experienced and promising.

Chanyeol began removing Baekhyun’s clothes, tossing them to the side with no mind for where they landed. He striped Baekhyun bare, a man on a carnal mission. Despite their haste, Chanyeol took his time looking at Baekhyun’s naked body. His eyes roamed leisurely over the svelte body, narrow shoulders with sharp prominent collarbones. A thin waist that Chanyeol could almost wrap one hand around. Tempting hips fanned from the narrow waist, curving into an ample ass and luxurious strong thighs. The love bite Chanyeol had left on Baekhyun was now beautifully bruised, maroon at the base of his throat with navy and lilac edges, art on a plain white unmarred canvas.

“God baby, you colour so sinfully.” Chanyeol said, admiring the mark he had left on Baekhyun’s body, tracing it, caressing it, yearning to leave more like it.

Feeling the injustice of being the only one nude, Baekhyun took matters into his own hand, unbuttoning the Crown Prince’s leather jerkin and looking seductively into his eyes. There was a dare in Baekhyun’s eyes as he undressed Chanyeol, thrusting a finger suggestively into each hole he unbuttoned, thin shapely finger disappearing into the hole and stretching the leather before pulling it out and biting his lip, dark kohl lined eyes singing a siren’s song to Chanyeol.

The Crown Prince felt all the blood in his body course steadily into his member, making it ache as his fiancé made a lecherous show of undressing him, hinting at what he wanted to be done to him.  Baekhyun finally unbuttoned all the buttons and cast the material aside but not before pushing his finger hard into the last hole hard and opening his mouth as though moaning, staring at Chanyeol. Chanyeol felt his member throb, his self-control deteriorating alarmingly fast. He was very much tempted to shed his clothes as fast as possible and hold Baekhyun down into the carriage seat as he fucked into him. But he was enjoying Baekhyun’s ministrations far too much, the small vixen pushing and testing them. The anticipation and painstaking wait would surely reward them both.

Baekhyun untied the strings of the Crown Prince’s shirt, slowly taking both sides of the string in his hand, _stroking_ it sensually in a way that a string should never be stroked, before letting go and advancing on the next one. He did this for all three pairs of strings, making small noises at the back of his throat as though his mouth was filled with something. Chanyeol almost choked.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol moaned, desire coating his every sense curtesy of Baekhyun and all he was doing.

“Shh Yeollie,” Baekhyun said as he lifted Chanyeol’s shirt above his head.

“You have a nickname for me. It’s only fair.” Baekhyun defended himself as Chanyeol raised a brow. Baekhyun ignored any qustioning looks as he took in Chanyeol’s body like Chanyeol had done to him. He gazed at the rugged bronze muscles lining his burly chest, extending to roped muscly arms and a toned stomach with a trail of dark hair, deep grooves on either side of his hipbones, disappearing into his pants. Chanyeol was lean and sinewy, an Adonis that would cover Baekhyun with all his strong muscles and Baekhyun felt desire licking at his core, making his member throb and harden. He wanted to feel the force of all those muscles, holding him down, holding him up, breaking him and reshaping his bones.

“You also make me feel like an animal Yeol.” Baekhyun nodded approvingly, running a hand down Chanyeol’s prominent breast muscles and marking the exotic skin. Baekhyun leaned down, placing a kiss on the manly chest before wandering to a nipple and taking it into his mouth. He bit the sensitive nub, making Chanyeol moan deeply, tangling his fingers in the ebony locks and lean into Baekhyun eagerly.

“Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol moaned as the small dark haired prince licked, sucked and bit Chanyeol’s nipple, abusing the sensitive skin thoroughly.

“Enough.” Chanyeol growled, his patience meeting its end. He pushed Baekhyun back from his chest, a lewd sound echoing in the carriage as Baekhyun’s suctioning mouth left Chanyeol’s erect nipple. He set Baekhyun down on the seat beside him before shimmying out of his pants and motioning for Baekhyun to sit on him again.

Baekhyun straddled his petit body on Chanyeol’s large and limby one, feeling each other’s heat, stamping the feel of each other’s flesh in their memory.

“We don’t have any lubricant,” Chanyeol said as he parted Baekhyun’s ass cheeks. He traced Baekhyun’s cleft teasingly before prodding at the tight hole.

“It doesn’t matter.” Baekhyun said breathlessly, moving his hips eagerly to fit Chanyeol’s finger into his hole.

“I’m not a virgin Chanyeol. You won’t rip me apart!” Baekhyun said exasperatedly as Chanyeol pulled back his fingers and looked at Baekhyun unsurely. As soon as he said that Chanyeol’s eyes darkened impossibly, his expression hardening.

“Must you remind me?” Chanyeol said hardly, now pushing his finger mercilessly into Baekhyun.

“R-remind you?” Baekhyun gasped as Chanyeol pile-drove his finger into him, rough and tight.

“Not now Baekhyun. You will not speak of another, hint of being with another when we are together and especially not when we are intimate with one another.” Chanyeol growled, his tone unforgiving, his eyes unforgiving and the way his two fingers were now stretching Baekhyun beyond unforgiving, bordering sadistic.

Chanyeol’s long thick skinned fingers dug into Baekhyun’s hole prodding deeper and deeper with each thrust. Sharp pain shot through Baekhyun initially but Chanyeol’s unrelenting fingers eventually found the spot that made Baekhyun scream out.

“More Chanyeol, please give me more,” Baekhyun begged wantonly, moving his hips with Chanyeol’s fingers.

“Put your arms around my neck,” Chanyeol instructed, his voice deep and stern. Baekhyun obeyed, moaning at the magic Chanyeol was working inside him.

“Now fuck yourself on my fingers. And lean your body back so I can see.” Chanyeol had been possessed by a merciless beast that wanted to drive Baekhyun to ruined abandon, ingrain it onto the silky body and youthful soul who he now belonged to.

Baekhyun obeyed, leaning his upper body back and gyrating his lower torso down, giving Chanyeol a lecherous view of his own long fingers disappearing in and out of Baekhyun’s hole as the petit prince gave out incessant salacious moans.

“Your body will only know me Baekhyunnie, it will only remember me.” Chanyeol vowed as he removed his fingers from Baekhyun’s hole and stroked his member with the slickness of Baekhyun’s body fluids to prepare himself. When Chanyeol entered Baekhyun, it was hard and swift, impaling the small hole with his erection and making Baekhyun gasp in painful pleasure. He let Baekhyun adjust to his generous size, the petit prince burying his face in the taller one’s neck and panting heavily.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol gripped Baekhyun back by his hair harshly, forcing the prince to look at him, “look at me as I fuck you.”

Baekhyun moaned, incredibly turned on by Chanyeol’s husky voice, the commanding way he spoke, the danger in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed the Crown Prince dirtily, licking at the roof of the taller one’s mouth, caressing his tongue and exploring his mouth. The carriage jostled turbulently and Baekhyun involuntarily bounced on Chanyeol’s lap before coming down forcefully, sending Chanyeol deeper into Baekhyun than he had already been. They groaned, breaking the kiss, both of their expressions contorting.

Chanyeol promptly started moving, thrusting vigorously into the tight hole squeezing him, welcoming him with exquisite heat. The obscene sound of skin slapping skin filled the carriage and somewhere indistinct in his mind Chanyeol knew that the driver would definitely notice the carriage bouncing and shifting abnormally but as he slammed into Baekhyun and made the boy cry out helplessly as he found his prostate, Chanyeol could not bring himself to care. Baekhyun’s nails dug into Chanyeol’s shoulder blades as the Crown Prince canted his hips sharply, burying himself inside Baekhyun again and again, abusing devilishly the one spot that made Baekhyun feel spineless.

“Say my name baby,” Chanyeol ordered, guttural, his own nails digging into Baekhyun’s back where he was holding.

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun’s incoherent moans turned Chanyeol’s name into a prayer.

“Let me ride you Yeol, let me ride you and show you I only want to bring pleasure to you now.” Baekhyun purred, irresistibly sultry. He brought his hands to Chanyeol’s shoulder, straightening his body. His eyeliner was now smudged, turning his eyes even darker, his matted hair falling into his eyes, his lips swollen and cheeks flushed and shining with a sheen of sweat. Added to all of it Baekhyun’s voice was raspy and hoarse from vocalizing his pleasure. Chanyeol thought he could cum from the sight alone.

The Crown Prince stopped thrusting, relaxing his hold on the petit boy and letting him do as he pleased. Baekhyun was now slightly taller than Chanyeol as he rose to his full height on top of Chanyeol. He placed both of his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders and began to move his hips, slowly at first. He lifted his hips sensually, rolling his waist, a wave taking over his body, bending his torso, arching his back before lowering himself down on Chanyeol.

“Fuck!” Chanyeol cursed, looking at Baekhyun with awed eyes.

Baekhyun kept rolling his hips, letting his body move like a wave, boneless and sinful over Chanyeol’s erection, bringing pleasure to both of them torturously slow. He danced a slow erotic dance on Chanyeol’s lap, feeling the long member deep inside of him and throwing his head back, never ceasing to move his body. Chanyeol could only watch with his mouth hanging, body heating and quivering. He had never seen anything so beautiful, so erotic, so ethereal and fulfilling. Baekhyun was unmatched.

“Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol moaned as Baekhyun grated his hips harder into Chanyeol, their thighs caressing each other and Chanyeol’s scrotum pressing against the smaller one’s cleft. He was so close to completion, under Baekhyun’s magical touch. It was the fastest he had ever been aroused and the fastest he had ever neared his climax. His fiancé was one of a kind.

“Yeollie you’re so big, I feel you so deep,” Baekhyun groaned, circulating his hips, “Oh yes! Fuck me Yeol. I’ll ride you another time. I just want to feel you in my bones right now.” Baekhyun moaned, looking at Chanyeol with big needy eyes.

“Baby,” Chanyeol couldn’t help but moan at the desperation in Baekhyun’s voice, the desperation he was responsible for. He took Baekhyun’s lips in a punishing kiss, biting Baekhyun’s lower lips hard before grabbing the curvaceous hips and pounding Baekhyun on his lap.

“Chanyeol, Chanyeol, Chanyeol,” Baekhyun moaned pleadingly, ecstasy building a razing fire in his core. The Crown Prince reached a hand down to stroke his lover’s leaking member, kissing his shoulder lovingly as he pounded into the tight heat.

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun cried in rapture as his climax seized his body, making him shake in Chanyeol’s hold. Baekhyun’s hole constricted around Chanyeol, squeezing him impossibly tight. The Crown Prince catapulted into his orgasm, euphoria ripping through him like a cannonball. He kept thrusting into Baekhyun as the narrow hole milked him, sucked him in. He held Baekhyun closer as they rode out their orgasm, gasping each other’s names. When the last quiver of pleasure died from their body, they lay limp against each other, their heavy breathing, the distant sound of hooves and the jostling carriage the only sound. 

“My bad, I got you dirty.” Baekhyun grinned, looking down at where his cum covered Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol was about to reply with something lewd but the words scrambled in his brain as Baekhyun swooped down and licked his own cum into his mouth. Chanyeol watched the lecherous sight as Baekhyun took mouthfuls of his own cum, opening his mouth so Chanyeol could see and then swallowing it without batting an eyelash.

“Come here.” Chanyeol growled huskily as Baekhyun lapped up the last of his cum. Before Baekhyun could swallow, Chanyeol pushed his tongue into Baekhyun’s mouth, caressing Baekhyun’s tongue and taking the semen from him. He swallowed as Baekhyun watched him, feeling the slightly salty fluid go down his throat. Baekhyun’s eyes were clouded and Chanyeol recognized the lust he was starting to feel again in Baekhyun’s eyes.

“You have a little uh-“ Baekhyun leaned down and licked some fluid on the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth, rosy small muscle taking unnecessarily long on the Crown Prince’s skin. Chanyeol tilted his head, resulting in Baekhyun’s mouth landing on his. The kiss was languid, just a little bit lustful but more filled with newfound emotions.

“You are a sinfully delightful little vixen, Baekhyunnie.” Chanyeol said with affection, squeezing Baekhyun’s hips.

“You are a sinfully delightful giant, Yeollie.” Baekhyun replied with a cheeky smile, squeezing Chanyeol’s shoulder in return. The two stared at each other with satisfied grins before Chanyeol’s expression changed like he had suddenly forced a lime down his throat.

“Are you with anyone at your court Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked, an edge to his voice.

“Charming conversation with your charming brother. He said something along the lines of ‘hurt a hair on my brother’s head and I’ll convince my parents to wed him to the many other kings that desire him’” Chanyeol explained as Baekhyun gaped at him. Baekhyun closed his eyes and groaned, finally understanding the chaos Sehun had created that morning in his wake.

“N-no, I’m not. I was once with another, the prospect of marrying you upset me and I was rebelling but I no longer feel that way.” Baekhyun forced the words as though they hurt him to speak them.

“Do you have feelings for that person still?” Chanyeol questioned, wanting to make sure his fiancé was now his, both his body and his heart.

“N-no.” The words caught in Baekhyun’s throat even though he tried to put on a blank face. He thought he had got past this but he felt the knives prickle in his heart as he recalled why he had ended things with his last lover.

“What happened Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol asked softly, caressing the small of Baekhyun’s back in circles. He felt the history lying behind Baekhyun’s words and he could not be a hypocrite and judge Baekhyun or feel ire towards him for not staying chaste when he himself had not.

“He was unfaithful.” Baekhyun said shortly, coldly. But Chanyeol could see the quiver of Baekhyun’s lips and he felt his heart tug sadly. He pulled Baekhyun down, kissing him softly and sweetly, making him forget the pain in his heart.

“You belong with me now. You won’t ever feel such pain again.” The Crown Prince promised his fiancé, linking their hands.

“Thank you Yeollie.” Baekhyun smiled his dazzling smile at Chanyeol, truly grateful to the prince for making him feel better, making him feel precious.

“Where are we going? Really now,” Baekhyun asked as Chanyeol pressed a delicate kiss to their linked knuckles, making Baekhyun’s chest quiver with affection.

“Sleighing. There’s a hill that’s perfect for that but it’s some distance from the castle. I brought food for a picnic. Have you ever had a picnic in the snow Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol smiled sweetly at Baekhyun.

“No, but I suppose there’s a first time for everything.” Baekhyun laughed delightedly, already excited for what Chanyeol had planned for them. The Crown Prince stared at his fiancé the way he had before they slept the night before, like the breath was stolen from his lungs and a divine miracle was right before his eyes. Amidst admiring the smaller prince, Chanyeol realized that they were yet to separate their bodies. He slowly lifted the petit body off his lap, Baekhyun making a small groaning noise.

“Careful there with the noises you make or I might decide to ravish you again.” Chanyeol whispered lowly, taking in Baekhyun’s pleasured expression.

“Perhaps when we go back to the castle where there’s a _comfortable_ _bed_ , I’ll let you fuck me again and again. But I want to enjoy today’s activities so please control your beastly urges.” Baekhyun said humorously, bending to pick up his shirt. Chanyeol sighed painstakingly; his little fiancé was a sinful tease that he wanted to indulge in.

They helped each other put their clothes back on, sly glances stolen at each other’s bodies but coming to an agreement that anymore frisky actions would have to wait until they got back to the castle. They tossed the handkerchief they used to clean up out of the window before settling next to each other, Baekhyun curling into Chanyeol’s side. The atmosphere from that morning was completely dispelled, instead replaced by a cosy and affectionate one, the bond they had formed the previous night getting stronger as they conversed softly with each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Emerald Realm

 

***

 

 

“How do you feel little brother? Ready to go back or do you plan to elope with your little crown prince?” Sehun teased Baekhyun as the two ate their breakfast. They had woken up late and found the King and Queen finishing their own meal. They had conversed with them for a while before the two rulers went to tend to the day’s tasks. The two were alone now, the Crown Prince had not yet risen and if he had, he had not yet made his way over for breakfast. Baekhyun had not woken Chanyeol up when he woke, he could not bring himself to. The Crown Prince looked so peaceful, deep in slumber and Baekhyun almost burrowed back in his chest and resumed sleeping but he his stomach would not let him be; breakfast was his favourite meal so he regretfully left the room. He was strangely missing Chanyeol, even being apart for the mere duration of breakfast making him ache for his betrothed.

“I do not see the need of eloping when we are engaged.” Baekhyun retorted, throwing a piece of bread across at his brother.

“I’m glad you two are betrothed, honestly. Lord knows you’re not ripping at each other in public. I’m glad you didn’t meet in other circumstances, you’d be wilder than you are now.” Sehun snorted, enjoying the blush on Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“What we do privately is none of your business!” Baekhyun said indignantly, glaring at the sibling that would soon to give him a migraine with all his teasing.

“Oh but you didn’t stay private now, did you?” Sehun replied cheekily, winking.

Baekhyun could feel the blush spread on his cheeks as he recalled the incident Sehun was referring to.

 

_Chanyeol had gone for a royal meeting and Baekhyun had been left to himself to find entertainment. He decided to explore the castle, Chanyeol had not shown him much since they were either always outside the castle walls on expeditions or too busy in the chambers when they were present in the castle._

_Baekhyun had taken random staircases, leading up and down, turning into dark corners and brightly lit hallways, room after room taking it all in. He had only see the drawing room, the music room and a dance hall that seemed to be abandoned, cobwebs hanging from the ceiling and drooping towards the floor and the little sunlight flickering in from the high windows highlighting the heavy dust flecking the air._

_Baekhyun found himself at a staircase leading down that was longer and darker than the others. He contemplated going back and searching elsewhere but his intrinsic adventurous spirit would not allow him to turn away. He took the first step down and halted, waiting for something, anything, as a bad omen but when nothing happened besides his feet disturbing the dust, he continued on. He followed the staircase as it twirled around itself, bringing him to a door at its feet. Two torches hung by the sides of the tall wooden door but its light was obscured by the snaking staircase and thus it had seemed so dark._

_Baekhyun fleetingly wondered if he had somehow found a way to the dungeon but he reasoned that the dungeon would at least have more guards. He knocked cautiously on the heavy wood, the echo coming back to him hauntingly but when it was only the echo that replied, he pushed the door open._

_Baekhyun almost laughed at himself for being so cautious and suspicious of what happened to be the wine cellar. The room was much more brightly lit than the outside, torches and candles hung on the low ceiling and walls. The room was made of arches and columns that went on for some distance, large barrels resting in rows between the arched columns. Baekhyun walked in the space between, looking at the objects that were larger than himself. He did not know why he was so fascinated but it felt like there was an ancient silence in the room, the age of the alcohol lying within the burly barrels seeping into the room. It was a deep and peaceful silence and Baekhyun regretted not having brought a tale or any reading material with him; the wine cellar was the perfect place for a peaceful reading escapade, away from the castle’s perpetual hustle and bustle. He was running a hand over the brown peeling limestone walls when suddenly, something grabbed him from behind. A short scream was ripped from his throat when a hand came over his mouth and another one snaked around his waist and pulled him into another torso._

_“Quiet baby.” A deep familiar voice whispered into his ear as the hand on his waist began wandering on his chest._

_Baekhyun let a choked sigh of relief but his heart was still beating too loud in his chest._

_“You scared me.” Baekhyun accused as his shock subsided and his body began relaxing in his captor’s hold._

_“I’m sorry. Let me make it up to you.” Chanyeol whispered against Baekhyun’s neck before softly kissing the skin. Baekhyun arched his neck, a small moan leaving his lips._

_“How did you find me!” Baekhyun gasped more than asked as Chanyeol sucked on the special spot at the base of his throat that made a pleasurable shiver thrum through his body every time._

_“Servants saw you wandering.” Chanyeol whispered quickly as he busied his hands with removing Baekhyun’s pants._

_“What are you doing,” Baekhyun insisted as Chanyeol pulled down his pants and pushed his body down, bending him._

_“Bend over baby, I need you right now,” Chanyeol turned Baekhyun’s head back to face him for a quick kiss that melted any resistance Baekhyun was going to put up before he pushed Baekhyun’s body forward again, making the petit boy brace his hands on a barrel in front of him as Chanyeol pressed his tip to his hole._

_“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun moaned as Chanyeol entered painfully slow, his walls receiving the large girth with a teasing friction._

_Baekhyun and Chanyeol did not hold back, they enjoyed each other’s bodies very much and saw no reason to cease or stay celibate till their first married night. They could lose themselves in each other’s bodies almost every waking hour but for formalities sake, they went outside and interacted with the people of the court, with Chanyeol’s parents and Baekhyun’s brother and went on explorative journeys where they talked more than engaged in debauchery. But they engaged in debauchery often enough for Baekhyun to no longer need lubrication at any given time._

_“You are a demonic little witch my Baekhyunnie for I am now addicted to your body and it seems I can’t go without you lest my existence becomes painful.” Chanyeol thrusted harshly into Baekhyun, gripping the small boy’s clothed middle. They were almost fully clothed, the back of Baekhyun’s thighs and plump ass and Chanyeol’s groin being exposed._

_“Then fuck me till you’re cured your Highness,” Baekhyun replied sassily, pushing himself back into Chanyeol as Chanyeol snapped his hips forward. Chanyeol grunted lowly before he increased his speed, pounding into Baekhyun. Baekhyun could no longer gather enough energy or brain to move his body with Chanyeol’s, he rested his hands on the barrel, bending his back and raising his ass to let Chanyeol fuck him oblivious._

_They were in the middle of moans and grunts and growls when the door to the cellar swung open and two unsuspecting bodies walked in. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were in the direct line of sight the door and therefore anyone they could see could also see them._

_A ghastly Sehun and a maid stared at the pair engaging in carnal affairs with hanging mouths and eyes as wide as sauce pans. Chanyeol and Baekhyun halted, their heads swinging to the direction of the newcomers, shock rendering them immobile. They made to disentangle themselves but Sehun turned back swifter, yelling a scandalised ‘sorry!’ over his shoulders before banging the door closed, poor maid leaving with him in tow._

_The betrothed couple stared after Sehun, still shocked beyond other emotions. Chanyeol was deep inside Baekhyun still and his member was hard and throbbing inside him, despite the embarrassment that they had just been met with._

_“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said breathlessly, lifting Baekhyun from his bending position and holding him against his body._

_“I cannot stop, I’m sorry.” Chanyeol thrust into Baekhyun, his chest pressed into the petit body’s back._

_“We’ll deal with that later, Yeol don’t stop. Ah! Harder Yeol harder!” Baekhyun moaned deeply, arching his body back into Chanyeol’s, feeling the thick erection prodding his prostate deliciously._

_They continued to fuck like that, back to chest while standing up, forgetting the awkward situation they would have to face later as they once again lost themselves in the sinful pleasure of each other’s bodies._

 

 

Sehun had not reprimanded Baekhyun as Baekhyun had expected but instead had turned the whole fiasco into a joke in which he could constantly embarrass and annoy Baekhyun with. Nothing had changed between the three of them, only the occasional merciless teasing reminder from Sehun.

“That was private too; it’s not our fault you barged in.” Baekhyun sighed but already knowing he would lose any argument with his relentless brother.

Sehun was about to reply but by the mercy of angels, a messenger entered the dining room and bowed to the two royal brothers.

“Prince Chanyeol has summoned Prince Baekhyun to his chambers.” The messenger relayed before bowing again and leaving. Baekhyun pushed his plate away from him, standing up in relief.

“Royal summoning,” Baekhyun said apologetically although his lips were pulled into a slight smirk. He waved at his brother before leaving the chamber, mind already on all the reasons Chanyeol would summoned him to his chambers. There must have been an urgent matter at hand or a change of plans perhaps since they were preparing to travel back to Baekhyun and Sehun’s homeland that day and if it had not been urgent,  Chanyeol would have come down to the dining chamber if he just wanted to converse with Baekhyun.

 

***

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun had permanently moved into Chanyeol’s chambers. The chambers that had been prepared for him when he had first come to the castle was still ready and available to him but it was of no use as it inconvenienced him and Chanyeol and all their activities; both risqué and chaste.

It was eerie how fast they had fallen into step with each other, a sporadic but comfortable pattern. They did something different every day and discovered something new about each other. Their relationship was riding on a momentum that seemed like would never die, it only kept building. They fit together so well, like two pieces of clay that stretched to cover each other and then cemented together at high heat when they were symmetrical. Amidst the general damning perception of royal marriages and the infidelity of Kings, Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s relationship seemed magical, like now the notion of soulmates was possible.  And if Chanyeol was the only miracle Baekhyun was to receive in this life, he was content with that.

 

Chanyeol was sitting on the bed, leaning back on several pillows when Baekhyun entered their chamber. The Crown Prince was naked from the torso up, putting his defined chest on display for Baekhyun to enjoy. The sheets were lying across his lap half heatedly and Baekhyun could swear Chanyeol was completely naked underneath as desire began to toe at his bloodstream. The Crown Prince was staring at Baekhyun lazily, his dishevelled hair adding to a messy look that Baekhyun found extremely handsome every morning.

Baekhyun said nothing as he strolled towards the bed, stopping when he was right by Chanyeol.

“Morning my love,” Baekhyun greeted, giving Chanyeol a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Morning my Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol greeted, his face transforming into a delighted grin that took a few years off his appearance. It was Baekhyun’s favourite smile, the sincere nature of it, the love and happiness that made Chanyeol’s eyes seem sparkly and the light it came with and made him seem like a beaming innocent child. It had a gentle handsome beauty that filled Baekhyun’s heart.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun down onto his lap, covering his body with Baekhyun’s and looking down at him. Baekhyun’s suspicion was confirmed as he felt the tip of something hard poke into his stomach, Chanyeol was completely naked. Baekhyun swallowed thickly and told himself that it was not the time to get aroused, they had to dress so that they could embark on their journey back to his home.

“Are you not hungry Yeollie?” Baekhyun asked, trying to dispel the obscene thoughts filling his head.

“Hmm. I am.” Chanyeol rumbled and Baekhyun felt it in his body. The Crown Prince moved a strand of hair that was falling into Baekhyun’s eyes, cradling Baekhyun’s face lovingly as he stared at him with intent adoration.

“But imagine how sad I was,” Chanyeol began, pouting his full lips, so close to Baekhyun’s, “when I woke up and found my breakfast gone.” Chanyeol’s large expressive eyes teemed with sadness. Baekhyun stared at his fiancé for a heartbeat and when he caught on, he wanted to laugh at the silly delivery of the innuendo by his betrothed but his laugh caught in his throat as Chanyeol glided his hands softly to his ass and squeezed.

“You left me hungry baby, how should I punish you?” Chanyeol mussed absently, kneading Baekhyun’s thick swollen ass. He played with the two full cheeks, massaging them, squeezing them up, squeezing them down and meanwhile managing to rub his erection against Baekhyun’s groin.

“Yeol we have to get ready.” Baekhyun reminded Chanyeol but his voice was husky and it did not sound convincing, even to his own ears. He body was reacting to Chanyeol’s touches, his member coming alive and pulsing with each stroke against Chanyeol’s body. He stared up at Chanyeol, trying to keep a neutral expression but the obvious lust on Chanyeol’s face was arousing him and it was difficult to keep it off his face.

“Baekhyunnie, do you trust me?” Chanyeol ceased kneading Baekhyun and instead took his chin gently, maintaining eye contact. Baekhyun looked surprised by the question. He did not think he had made it unclear whether he trusted his betrothed or not, he assumed giving himself, body and soul, would have been evidence better than any vocalization of that fact. Regardless, he nodded immediately, no lingering doubt, uncertainty or hesitation.

Chanyeol smiled warmly, kissing Baekhyun’s lips. He had known the answer but it was satisfying to hear it all the same. He removed Baekhyun’s shirt, kissing the petit boy’s collarbones that he loved so much down to his bare stomach before also removing his pants and undergarments. Baekhyun was then naked on Chanyeol’s lap, sitting up now instead of draped over Chanyeol like he had been earlier.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol expectantly, waiting patiently for whatever Chanyeol wanted to do. He was not scared, he was not anxious, he had long got past feeling those emotions with Chanyeol when they were intimate together like this. Chanyeol had never judged Baekhyun for any of his sexual preferences, always taking note and trying to incorporate them whenever he could. Baekhyun felt it was only right to see where Chanyeol was leading them and keep an open mind.

Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s long finger at his hole, circling teasingly. The Crown Prince’s other hand was around his waist, curving at the small dip in the small of his back, steadying him. The air between them was curious and thick with anticipation, with trust and with arousal. Baekhyun watched as Chanyeol moved the hand at his hole to a small angular pot of what Baekhyun realized was the oil they used as lubricant on the bedside table. An object next to it caught the smaller prince’s attention. It was a strangely shaped object, one he had never seen before. It was short, smooth and conical with an ovular ending, stretching out on both ends like a flange and midnight black in colour. If anything it looked like an oddly shaped syringe without the sharp tip.

“Yeollie what is that?” Baekhyun asked, nodding to the foreign object.

“You’ll see soon baby.” Chanyeol promised, bringing his hand back to the cleft of Baekhyun’s ass and parting the cheeks. He caressed the hole softly before sinking in a finger, quick and smooth. The entrance was much smoother than Baekhyun was used to, they both liked it rough and often opted to forgo lubrication. In addition, it was only one finger and without friction, it was neither painful nor uncomfortable but a weird sensation.

“Two more Yeol,” Baekhyun said, beginning to move his hips to gain more friction. Chanyeol complied, a total of three fingers now moving inside Baekhyun, scissoring him, stretching him, moving inside warm velvety walls now also covered in cool olive oil, making him feel wet from the inside. Without having to be instructed, Baekhyun rode Chanyeol’s fingers, rolling his hips strongly but sensually slow, showing Chanyeol how he moved up and came down on his fingers, swallowing them.

“Mmh Yeol,” Baekhyun moaned, throwing his head back as Chanyeol brushing his prostate. Baekhyun reached down to stroke his aching his member, leaning forward to rest his head on Chanyeol’s strong broad shoulder.

“Chanyeol, take me please.” Baekhyun pleaded in Chanyeol’s ear, now desperately fucking himself on the long veiny fingers that were only touching his prostate in feather light touches and it was driving Baekhyun insane.

“Yeollie please, I need your thick length inside me, abuse me Yeol please,” Baekhyun begged wantonly as Chanyeol continued fingering him, not making a move to enter Baekhyun with a different part of his anatomy. Chanyeol clenched his jaw, trying his best not to give in to his sultry fiancé. It was so hard though when Baekhyun was so hot and bothered right on his lap, needy and beginning him to fuck him. He angled his head to fit against Baekhyun’s and kissed the pleas on Baekhyun’s lips away. Baekhyun kissed him back hungrily, his whole body on fire and desperately aching for Chanyeol.

“Oh,” Baekhyun moaned the word in a daze, breaking away from Chanyeol’s lips as he felt something enter his throbbing hole. He had not even realized that Chanyeol had slipped out his fingers and now something thicker had replaced them, something that didn’t feel human, pushing into him inch by inch.

“Yeol?” Baekhyun asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he felt whatever was inside him come to a stop, somehow extending to fit between his ass cheeks without falling out of him.

“It’s a plug baby, it’ll stay inside you.” Chanyeol explained, giving the object one last push into Baekhyun. The smaller prince pushed down on it, trying to make it go deeper into him, make it give him the friction and length it was craving but it stayed put, the flange digging into his skin.

“But it’s not going any deeper,” Baekhyun complained, trying to satisfy his need.

“Baby, do you think you care wear this for the rest of the day?” Chanyeol asked, looking intently in Baekhyun’s eyes while he rubbed the narrow shoulders, soothing the desperately aroused boy.

“W-what?” Baekhyun’s eyes widened, his hips stilling.

“We can remove it if it gets too uncomfortable or even slightly painful. But I promise it’ll feel good Baekhyunnie. Think of it as a prolonged foreplay.” Chanyeol  said, the hands on Baekhyun’s shoulder now running down his chest, coming to a stop at the neglected member and taking it into his hands.

“Are you sure it won’t hurt Yeollie?” Baekhyun asked, a little apprehension in his eyes. Chanyeol let out a relieved sigh. Baekhyun was accepting it, hesitant, but acceptant nonetheless and Chanyeol was grateful that his fiancé had such an openness to new things, especially as Chanyeol was a little hedonistic and a reluctant partner would have been a bit of a disappointment for him. But Baekhyun was just as frisky as him in the matters of lust and carnal desires and his optimism and enthusiasm pushed Chanyeol to feel more lust for his betrothed, determined to try everything and test both of their limits, discover uncharted grounds with each other.

“Tell me immediately baby, I will remove it. But it should not hurt.” Chanyeol reassured Baekhyun, stroking the petit prince’s erect member.

“And if you’re good baby and manage to keep it in till we reach your castle, I will award you. I will grant you one wish, one wish in which you can ask me of anything, be it sexual or not.” Chanyeol promised, moving his hands faster on Baekhyun’s member.

“As motivation, let me suck you. My Baekhyunnie, I’ll take care of you. Stand up baby,” Chanyeol said huskily, helping Baekhyun stand up on the mattress between his feet. Baekhyun’s knees felt weak, he was still terribly aroused and his groin was now aligned with Chanyeol’s mouth who did not hesitate to take him in. The butt plug was wedged inside him, feeling like a foreign intrusion between his legs. He wondered if he would be able to walk around that day with the conical object inside him. Albeit being in a carriage for most of the day, he would still have to walk and could not imagine managing to stand on his feet upright much less walk distances.

And then Chanyeol took his member to the back of his throat and Baekhyun was no longer wondering anything. He grabbed Chanyeol’s hair, thrusting into Chanyeol’s mouth and Chanyeol let him. He forgot how to think as Chanyeol sucked on his member hard, making swallowing motions at the back of his throat before taking Baekhyun out to breathe and taking the member back in. Chanyeol looked up at him, his full lips stretched by Baekhyun’s member, saliva coating his lower face as a result of the messy oral pleasure he was giving to his small fiancé. Baekhyun stared down at his fiancé, eyes clouded with lust as he watched Chanyeol work his member with an experienced mouth and hands, slurping and sucking, moaning and licking, stimulating Baekhyun again and again.

When Baekhyun was close to cuming, Chanyeol grabbed his hips and pushed Baekhyun’s member hard into his mouth, hinting at Baekhyun to thrust into him, to fuck his mouth. Too far gone to think of anything else, Baekhyun’s small hands rested on top of Chanyeol’s on his hips, helping Chanyeol thrust into his mouth harder. Baekhyun felt his climax push at the edges and tried to remove himself from the taller one’s mouth but Chanyeol held on, refusing to release Baekhyun and only suctioning him harder into his mouth. He took Baekhyun’s load, milking him dry and swallowing all of it, looking at Baekhyun like he had been the one to orgasm, the one who felt intense pleasure.

Baekhyun lowered himself onto Chanyeol’s lap with wobbly knees, the orgasm stealing the strength from his body. He leaned up and kissed Chanyeol, caressing the abused mouth with his tongue, tasting himself on Chanyeol. The Crown Prince always sang his praises for Baekhyun and how much he felt aroused by him but Baekhyun felt the taller prince had never seen himself, hadn’t an inkling the effect he had on Baekhyun, the overwhelming desire he awoke in Baekhyun incessantly to the point Baekhyun felt he might lose control of his senses.

“Yeollie, let me help you,” Baekhyun said, trailing his hands down to the member that was erect, the member he had been lusting for just moments before. Chanyeol quickly removed Baekhyun’s hand from his member, hissing in pleasure as the dainty fingers stroked him.

“No Baekhyunnie, when I cum I want to be inside you, I want to fill you up.” Chanyeol said, his voice gravelly, eyes burning into Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun almost moaned, feeling himself get aroused by Chanyeol’s words. His hole was beginning to throb again, yearning for the delicious length and girth it had come to be accustomed to.

“Let’s get up and prepare for our journey baby, it’s going to be a long ride.” Chanyeol said cheekily, lightly slapping Baekhyun’s ass before getting up and pulling the petit prince along with him.  

 

***

 

 

 

 

Four moons had passed since Baekhyun had first come to Calena with his brother. And now it was time to go back home to Riveria. He was not going back alone, the Crown Prince was going to pay the same respect and spend some time in Riveria like Baekhyun had in Calena.

Baekhyun was anxious about how Chanyeol would be received at his kingdom. He would most certainly be shown respect; he was a Crown Prince, soon to be king and engaged to Baekhyun, Riveria’s own prince.  But Baekhyun wanted more than respect for Chanyeol. He wanted his people, his parents, to love his fiancé. He wanted them to trust him and feel safe under his reign. But Baekhyun knew it would take time because Chanyeol was not very forth coming with his feelings and few saw his open and warm side. He was open and expressive with Baekhyun. This had baffled him as well at first because he had heard about the cold prince. And it had not been falsehood, Chanyeol was indeed the cold prince he was known to be.

Riveria was not a cold court, in every sense of the word. It was a jubilant court, the people in high spirits due to the blessed lush land that yielded plenty and startling natural vibrant beauty. Calena had a chilling biting beauty while Riveria was a majestic green paradise. The people were spiritual and superstitious, holding festivals to honour the yield gods, the rain gods, the sun gods. They dressed much lighter too, fashionably, dearly and revealingly. Their attire would border promiscuous in Calena. The cultures of the land were so vastly different; like two ethereal realms belonging in separate galaxies, in separate universes. And Baekhyun was certain Chanyeol would find many aspects bizarre and have trouble adapting.

 

“You will be back soon, won’t you? Take care of my boy Baekhyun.” The Queen said with a gentle smile, squeezing both of Baekhyun’s dainty hands.

“Honestly mother, I am the Crown Prince. I am not a child.” Chanyeol said, removing Baekhyun from his mother’s grasp but hugging her anyway. The Queen then hugged Baekhyun, telling him to be safe, telling both of them to be safe. And with that, she gave them a rueful smile and waved gracefully as they entered their carriage.

Sehun was already seated inside, giving the couple an extremely bored glance. Since the three of them were travelling to the same destination, it was only sensible to use the same carriage. It was sacrifice of precious privacy for the engaged royal couple but if they had demanded otherwise, it would have warranted too many unwanted questions.

There was silence in the carriage as it pulled away from the castle, the steady clatter of hooves on stone filling the space. Chanyeol and Baekhyun were seated next to each other, the Crown Prince’s posture stiff and the smaller prince shifting every so often.

“Well this is quite awkward. And this boredom is fatal. I will just sleep through it. Good day.” Sehun nodded sarcastically to the couple sitting across before leaning back on the soft cushioned wall of the carriage and closing his eyes. Baekhyun chuckled lightly at his brother, grateful for his indisputably humorous nature.

The small prince looked up as he felt arms come around him. Chanyeol smiled softly at him, squeezing his shoulder before resting his head on top of Baekhyun’s. Baekhyun smiled fondly, leaning into Chanyeol’s loving touch. He picked up the book he had brought with him, knowing it would be a long journey. The atmosphere in the carriage transformed into a comfortable one as Baekhyun became engrossed in his story and the other two princes slumbered.

Initially, the plug lying smugly in his hole had been uncomfortable. It was like a small constant and unbearable pressure between his legs and he was tempted to reach down and remove it. But Chanyeol would caress the small of his back or stroke his nape or squeeze his hands, small encouragements and a knowing smile on his face. Promise in his eyes. And Baekhyun would remember Chanyeol’s promise and the motivational gift he had received that morning and feel hot all over. Eventually he managed to forget the object nestled in his hole.

But Baekhyun was beginning to remember its existence for a reason far from discomfort. They had long left Calena behind with its carriage-friendly roads and were now trudging along the uneven country road. It was not much of a turbulence for the sleeping passengers, they did not even stir. But for Baekhyun, it was a very delicate situation. The plug kept pushing deeper into his hole every time the carriage jostled, sending his body slightly up and then bringing him down with momentum. He put his book aside and clamped a hand over his mouth as the plug prodded his prostate softly, a moan threatening to escape his lips.

His back arched involuntarily, shifting the Crown Prince that was resting against him. Baekhyun tried to stay as still as possible, holding his hands harder against his mouth and prayed for the rough patch of land to come to an end as soon as possible. But his prayers did not reach the sky as the carriage wheeled over an object, most probably a stone and the plug shoved deep inside Baekhyun, brushing his prostate jarringly. He could not help it then, a muffled moan left his mouth. He closed his eyes, giving in to the pleasure, and tried to make it go deep again.

“Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol’s deep voice said, laced with gravelly sleep.

Baekhyun bit his lip, opening his eyes. He stayed quiet and still, hoping Chanyeol would go back to sleep. But to Baekhyun’s horrified dismay, the vehicle bumped with the road, pushing the plug into him and he moaned helplessly again.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, a little alarmed now, sitting up straight.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol tilted Baekhyun’s head to face him. The petit prince avoided his eyes, trying to look away. The Crown Prince looked around the carriage, trying to find Baekhyun’s source of discomfort but he only saw a sleeping Sehun. He was about to enquire what was wrong with Baekhyun again when suddenly the carriage lurched and Baekhyun made a pleasured sound. Chanyeol stared at his fiancé in bemusement before epiphany hit him and he understood.

“Baby,” Chanyeol murmured, stroking Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Does it hurt?” Chanyeol whispered. He thought the butt plug might have been pleasuring Baekhyun but his expression was contorted unpleasantly. Perhaps he was wrong.

“No.” Baekhyun shook his head. The smaller one reached up and pulled the taller one down so he could whisper in his ear.

“Yeollie it feels so good and this is quite embarrassing. My brother is sitting right there.” Baekhyun said in dismay.

Chanyeol looked at his stricken fiancé, contemplating if he should help him take out the plug discreetly. He was almost convinced they should take it out when an idea came to his mind and he gently pulled a confused Baekhyun onto his lap.

“Is this better?” Chanyeol asked, grounding Baekhyun’s body with a firm hands around his waist, hugging the petit body to him.

“Hmm.” Baekhyun hummed, wiggling to get comfortable on Chanyeol’s lap. But the plug had been a catalyst for the irrefutable lust that had taken over Baekhyun and even though it was no longer reaching his prostate, he could not help how hard he was. He twisted in Chanyeol’s hold so he could whisper in the giant’s ear again in an effort not to rouse his sleeping brother.

“I want you Yeollie, I want you to fuck me so hard I’d lose the feel of my body like you did here in this carriage last time.” Baekhyun whispered, kissing behind Chanyeol’s ear, voice laced with need and seduction.

Chanyeol tensed, a strong surge of desire shooting through him and making his member instantly throb and come to life in its confines.

“Naughty,” Chanyeol breathed in Baekhyun’s ear, resting his head on the side of Baekhyun’s and tightening his hold on Baekhyun’s waist.

“My Baekhyunnie is so naughty. Tell me baby, if I gave you what you want, would you ride me like you did that day? Would you dance on my lap and take my hardness like you own it?” Chanyeol whispered in a deep low voice, arousing and husky and almost so quiet that Baekhyun would not have heard if Chanyeol was not speaking directly in his ear. It was such a dangerous game they were playing, Sehun could wake up at any time and he could have even been faking sleep at that moment. But as Baekhyun’s mind clouded with lust, forgot rational judgement. He had the overwhelming urge to start moving his hips, right as they were then, take the damn plug out and let the monstrous length he had been yearning for fill him up and manhandle him.

“Yes Yeollie, I’d go slow for you, in circles, up and down until you filled me up…mmh yes Yeollie just the way you like.” Baekhyun moaned in Chanyeol’s ear biting the lobe. Chanyeol’s legs crossed over Baekhyun’s locking the small boy in his embrace ad pushing him back against his hard groin. They were so good at pushing each other’s buttons, teetering on the edge of control, unleashing the unadulterated beastly carnal side of each other.

“I’m going to have you begging Baekhyunnie. I’m going to have you begging for mercy the next time I take you my little vixen. And I won’t grant it.” Chanyeol said darkly, giving Baekhyun’s clothed member a hard tug and letting go. Baekhyun arched slightly, biting Chanyeol’s neck to muffle his moan.

“Yeollie I-“ Baekhyun stopped abruptly, turning his head sharply to his brother’s direction. Sehun was making sniffling noises, his nose twitching and head lolling. The engaged couple stared at him, like deer caught in headlights and heart at their throats. But Sehun did not open his eyes. He stilled, his expression relaxing again. Baekhyun and Chanyeol heaved a sigh of relief, the interruption breaking them out of the lustful mist that had enveloped them.

“I have made two promises to you Baekhyunnie, remember them.” Chanyeol whispered, his baritone back to its normal octave. The tall prince picked up the abandoned book, placing it in the thin hands and gave the flushed cheeks a kiss, too close to the corner of Baekhyun’s mouth to be considered chaste.

“Read my Baekhyunnie, I’ll give you everything you desire soon.” The Crown Prince once again rested his head on the petit prince on his lap, sexual tension lingering in the air.

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

When the three princes arrived at Riveria a day and a half later, they were met with a feast even though it was nightfall.

The Castle of Riveria was made of light gray stone, deep arches and stained glass while Calena was all angles, dark stone and conical towers. The Great Hall was lit with thousands of candles, crystal chandeliers reflecting the light. There was a very long table set in its midst, two great chairs at both ends. Presumably for the King and Queen. The table was teeming with food piling high, some familiar and some exotic to Chanyeol.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun were seated across each other at the far end near the Queen while Sehun was seated on his father’s right at the other end. Many people had greeted Chanyeol with vibrant smiles, formal speech but mannerisms too friendly towards a crown prince and Chanyeol was baffled. He stared at his fiancé. He knew Baekhyun was very social but he did not know that the petit prince was that loquacious. He talked to young males and females sitting on either of his sides, treating them with intent attention and beautiful smiles that almost had Chanyeol jealous. But Chanyeol could not bring himself to feel green when his fiancé was this radiant, this joyous. Baekhyun was a borne prince, meant to care for many, many to rule over many and meant to have many bow at his feet. He would make the perfect king alongside Chanyeol one day. And Chanyeol could not be more proud.

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry there was no dancing tonight Yeollie. I presume everyone has to get back to their families in the village.” Baekhyun said as they both undressed in Baekhyun’s room.

Chanyeol looked around, fascinated by Baekhyun’s room. The room showed the  gamut of the engaged couple’s personalities. Where Chanyeol’s chamber bordered unlived in, Baekhyun’s chamber was elaborate and ostentatious in every way. Silken tapestries, heavy rugs, crimson walls and golden embellishments, chiffon canopied bed and silk laced cushions and divan. Chanyeol was still looking around when arms wrapped around his waist and a head rested in his back.

“Yeollie you said you would give me what I want.” Baekhyun rubbed his face against Chanyeol’s back. The lust they had both been trying to stifle came back in full force and without any deliberation, they undressed quickly.

“So wide baby, so red,” Chanyeol groaned after taking the butt plug out and seeing Baekhyun’s widely gaping hole, yearning for girth to fill it invitingly.

“Fuck me Yeol.” Baekhyun moaned, lifting his ass higher in the air.

Chanyeol fucked Baekhyun from behind that night, the stretched hole still not loose enough to accommodate Chanyeol’s girth comfortably. And even though they were both exhausted from the journey, it felt like they had not been intimate with each other for far longer than two days and the pent up frustration was let loose on each other.

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

“Baekhyunnie where are you taking us and why are you wearing that heavy cloak?” Chanyeol asked as his small fiancé led them over brambles and around shrubs, deeper and deeper into the forest. Baekhyun had been right, the forest of Riveria was much different from that of Calena. It seemed the kingdoms varied as vastly as possible in all aspects.

The forest seemed to be alive, the sound of squawking and squeaking animals echoing in the spaces between the gargantuan trees. The smooth brown bark hugged by ivy and moss of each tree was thick, buttress roots veining prominently through the short tufts of grass, high branches tangling around each other in an intricate way only capable by nature and forming an impenetrable canopy of emerald. Sunlight flickered in through the gaps in the umbrella of trees, creating a viridescent haze that made the forest seem like a part of a different planet.  It was noon and it was far too hot for cloaks but Baekhyun was covered in head to toe by the fur lined cloak Chanyeol had given him on his first day in Calena. A brown covered thatched basket was in Baekhyun’s hand that was not holding Chanyeol’s, swinging along with their swift steps.

“Somewhere special.” Baekhyun answered Chanyeol, echoing the words the Crown Prince had once spoken to him.

As Baekhyun navigated them closer and closer to their destination, Chanyeol heard the drone of pouring water and it was then that he recalled Baekhyun telling him about his special place with a waterfall. Chanyeol’s suspicion was confirmed as the hedge and foliage subsided and Baekhyun pulled them into a clearing that knocked the breath from the Crown Prince.

Chanyeol had not thought such places of beauty existed. It was so majestic, so otherworldly that he felt like he had stopped breathing. The clearing had a small meadow, the grass taller than it had been in the forest. The grass gave way to a thin sandy shore that lead to a pool of crystal blue water, formed by the high waterfall that cascaded from the smooth mossy wall of the rock face.  A heavenly light poured in from the break in the canopy, reflecting emerald and blue, creating a verdigris-like aura, breath-takingly beautiful.

And before Chanyeol could speak, Baekhyun put the basket down and walked towards the water, slipping off his shoes as he went. Chanyeol watched as Baekhyun lifted the cloak up as he went deeper and deeper into the pool. When he was calf deep, he turned around, facing Chanyeol and opening the cloak, tossing it onto the grass.

And then Chanyeol almost staggered, feeling like someone had reached a hand down his throat and snatched the breath from his lungs, collapsing his airways. If there was anything and divine and unearthly, majestic and otherworldly, it was Baekhyun.

The petit prince was adorn in a transparent gown of rich crimson silk. It was not an ordinary gown. Although it covered the length of Baekhyun’s figure, it had no definite shape. There were long slits on either side up to Baekhyun’s hips, hinting the voluminous thighs and beautifully curved waist. The sun also reflected the red material, giving Baekhyun’s skin a vermillion exotic glow. A necklace of diamond and bloody rubies glittered at his delicate long neck, resting over the prominent clavicles. The look on Baekhyun’s face could only be described as ruthlessly seductive, his almond shaped eyes drooping, cheeks tinted with his natural blush, ebony hair contrasting the smooth radiant white skin and thin soft lips caught suggestively between his teeth. Chanyeol’s gaze roamed up and down Baekhyun’s body. Every inch of him was so beautiful that Chanyeol did not know where to stare at. Baekhyun was so exquisite, so alluring and magnificently erotic that not even Aphrodite could match his beauty. And right when Chanyeol thought he had seen the epitome of eroticism, Baekhyun began swaying his hips. He moved gently, creating small indistinct ripples in the water at his feet. He swayed following a silent beat of desire, closing his eyes and running his hands over his body wrapping thin fingers around his throat, caressing his own chest, feeling the curve of his waist, passing over his evident member and stopping at his shapely thighs before doing it all over again, never ceasing to move his hips in gentle waves. He was truly like a siren, drawing Chanyeol to the water like a magnet to drown him in seductive pain.

Chanyeol was so mesmerized. At that point, he was only breathing for Baekhyun’s existence. He was aware only of Baekhyun and had become blind to everything else.

Baekhyun turned then, his back to Chanyeol. His hands reached behind him, cupping his ass. He squeezed his cheeks together and thrust his hips forward. Chanyeol watched in awe, observing Baekhyun’s gracious figure, the smooth back that dipped deeply, leading to the perfectly round swell of symmetrically plump ass cheeks, swelling down into thick thighs and strong calves half immersed in clear water.

Chanyeol’s libido increased as Baekhyun parted his cheeks, making his hole visible through the transparent cloth and Chanyeol could see that the small boy’s hole was not closed fully from the plug that had stretched him open and had only been removed the previous night. Chanyeol’s lust grew to dangerous magnitudes when Baekhyun stuck a finger into his hole and began thrusting it in. There was something incredibly sinful about the way Baekhyun was touching himself, making Chanyeol wish _he_ was the one adventuring that body. Baekhyun was the most sultry incubus alive and Chanyeol did not even have to be dreaming to fall prey to his painfully pleasurable advances.

When Baekhyun thrusted a his finger hard inside himself and slightly turned around and moaned “Chanyeol,”, it was a clear invitation that made the Crown Prince snap. Chanyeol’s clothes dropped one by one on the grass as he strode to his lethally erotic fiancé.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol breathed behind the petit prince, wrapping his arms around him. Baekhyun sighed contently at Chanyeol’s touch, leaning into the tall, sinewy nude body.

“You are so beautiful my Baekhyunnie, a god who should reside in heaven.” Chanyeol’s voice was thick as his hands traced the skin where Baekhyun’s hands had been.

“You are like a dream Baekhyun. Are you real?” Chanyeol breathed in wonder, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek.

“Yes my love. I am real. And I am yours. Touch me Yeol.” Baekhyun turned around in Chanyeol’s hold, linking his arms around the taller one’s middle.

Chanyeol obliged. He trailed his hand all over Baekhyun’s soft lofty body, leaving hot fire on Baekhyun’s skin. He kissed down Baekhyun’s neck, stopping at the sensitive spot and sucked. The petit prince gasped, standing on the tips of his toes to arch his neck closer to Chanyeol. The Crown Prince moved from Baekhyun’s neck to his clothed chest, surprising Baekhyun by ripping the material apart to expose more skin to kiss.

“Kiss me Yeol.” Baekhyun requested as Chanyeol reddened every inch of his chest. Chanyeol obliged Baekhyun again, taking the pretty pink lips between his own. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun urgently, hungrily, exploring Baekhyun’s mouth insistently. His hands snaked down and without any notice, he parted Baekhyun’s cheeks and thrust two fingers harshly inside. Baekhyun gasped against Chanyeol’s mouth and pushed back on the taller one’s hands, trying to take the fingers deeper.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun said, out of breath. “Chanyeol there’s a cave, there,” Baekhyun pointed to a break in the rock face to their side where the water was still shallow.

Not requiring any more instructions, Chanyeol lifted Baekhyun up and began walking in the water in the direction of the cave.

Lust had completely taken over them, heating their skin and making their cores burn. They were like animals now, their train of thought looping around the powerful need to be intertwined with each other, connected with each other’s bodies.

The cave was sandy at the entrance but there was a smooth slab of stone at the end of it and Chanyeol made towards it with his body bent, the low ceiling making it impossible for him to stand upright. He set Baekhyun down gently on the stone and looked at his fiancé.

“Beautiful,” Chanyeol murmured, running the tip of his finger down Baekhyun’s soft cheek.

“Yeol please,” Baekhyun pleaded, opening his legs wider. That was all the encouragement he needed. He unceremoniously ripped the flimsy material with a muttered apology, down the middle so it parted to the sides and allowed Chanyeol access to every part of Baekhyun’s pliant body. He trailed his hand down, slowly, to Baekhyun’s hole and thrusted three fingers in roughly and all at once. Baekhyun was still very much stretched.

“Ahh,” Baekhyun moaned, closing his eyes. The thundering force of the waterfall was still audible but it sounded far away like it were coming from the end of a long tunnel. Baekhyun and Chanyeol were too engrossed in each other. Chanyeol pulled his fingers out with a lewd squelch before replacing it with his erect member. They both groaned obscenely as Chanyeol filled the eager clenching hole, hard and firm.

Chanyeol thrust slowly into Baekhyun, grabbing the small hips and resting his forehead on Baekhyun’s, looking into his fiancé’s eyes. They moved slowly with each other, every nerve in their body alive and tingling with need and desire.

“So beautiful my Baekhyunnie,” Chanyeol murmured huskily, kissing Baekhyun again and again, short sweet brushes of the lips.

“Faster Chanyeol, faster” Baekhyun rasped, nails digging into the skin between Chanyeol’s shoulder blades on his muscular back. He moved his hips with Chanyeol’s, trying to increase their pace but suddenly Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hands and pinned it above his head. Chanyeol’s legs were on top of Baekhyun’s, covering the petit body and holding him down as he rolled his hips sensually, thrusting punishingly slow into the warm wet hole.

“Yeol please, fuck me faster,” Baekhyun pleaded hoarsely but Chanyeol did not give into his lover’s pleas this time.

“Use my body Chanyeol please, please, let me feel you deep. I’m yours to break.” Baekhyun was almost sobbing now as Chanyeol drove him towards insanity painstakingly with slow hard thrusts that shook his core but never satisfied him.

“I told you baby. I promised I would have you begging, didn’t I? What else did I promise?” Chanyeol asked, snapping his hips unforgivingly against Baekhyun’s, slamming into the smaller boy’s prostate before pulling out slowly, only leaving his tip inside and slamming in again.

“N-no mercy,” Baekhyun moaned, wiggling his hands to try and break free but Chanyeol’s grip was vice-like. He was completely at Chanyeol’s mercy.

“I’m going to fuck your body slow, make you feel me deep inside, drive you insane like you almost drive me insane every day. And when I fill you up, I’m going to fuck you fast again baby. And then I’ll take you slow, again and again. By sundown you will be so saturated with me, you will feel my seed in your womb. Do you want that Baekhyunnie?”  Chanyeol growled, thrusting jarringly into Baekhyun repeatedly, drawing short incessant moans from Baekhyun.

“Fuck yes! I want that Yeol. Fuck me till we both can’t move. My hole is yours – uh just like that!” Baekhyun moaned in ecstasy as Chanyeol hit his prostate particularly hard.

They continued on like that, maddeningly slow until their climaxes came over them, racking their bodies violently. Baekhyun’s body arched in an almost impossible angle, as though he were spineless as Chanyeol kept thrusting into him and stroked his member fast. Eventually, Chanyeol collapsed on top of Baekhyun, muscles quivering from his orgasm.

“Yeollie,” Baekhyun said softly, threading his fingers lazily through the silver locks.

“My lovely Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said, pushing up on his elbows and looking down at Baekhyun with adoration.

“Why did you not tell me you like jewellery? And gowns,” Chanyeol asked, touching the intricate necklace at Baekhyun’s throat.

“You are not put off by my dressing femininely?” Baekhyun asked with surprise, vulnerability in his eyes.

“Of course not. You look stunning Baekhyun. And as long as you are comfortable, I will not deny you anything my love.” Chanyeol reassured his fiancé, caressing Baekhyun’s cheek.

Baekhyun felt tears of love swell in his eyes as he leaned up to kiss Chanyeol. He had never felt so accepted, so cherished and precious with anyone else.

“I brought a picnic for us. And I would like you to read to me. Did I tell you how much I adore your voice?” Baekhyun beamed at Chanyeol.

“My voice is not nearly as lovely as yours when you moan my name.” Chanyeol smirked cheekily. Baekhyun huffed, slapping Chanyeol’s chest.

“Alright, alright. Let’s go. But don’t forget we still have round two to go. And three and four. And five and six.” There was no joke in Chanyeol’s voice a he traced Baekhyun’s swollen lower lip.

“You can fuck me all you want Yeollie, but first, I am hungry.” Baekhyun said, pushing the taller prince off himself, the ruined crimson gown slipping off his body and giving Chanyeol a pleasant view of his soft glowing rear.

 

They would probably face strife and endless difficulties when they got married and had their coronation. But they would always have one another and in that moment, everything was so perfect with powerful love wrapping around them in their haven and creating a bulletproof force field. Everything was perfect. 

 

 

***


End file.
